Ground source heat exchange systems are sometimes used for increasing the efficiency of heat pumps. Typically, such systems circulate antifreeze as a heat exchange fluid within a series of heat exchange circuits formed of tubing. The heat exchange circuits are buried in the ground for heat exchange with the ground. The heat exchange fluid is then pumped through a heat exchanger in the heat pump. The heat exchange circuits are connected between upstream and downstream junctions called headers or knuckles by welding, which are also buried in the ground. The knuckles are in communication with the heat pump via a pair of inlet and outlet lines to and from the heat pump. Installing such systems is labor intensive and requires licensed personnel and specialized equipment for certain tasks due to the inflammability and toxicity of antifreeze. Once the system is installed, imbalances in fluid flow, and the heat exchange efficiency in the heat exchange circuits, can vary depending upon differing soil types, differing depths, backfill voids, or constrictions in the tubing. Typically, leaks in the system at locations buried under the ground are difficult to repair, for example, at the knuckles at the mechanical connection.